Taken by Something Wykkyd
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: This was written as a writer's block fic. Jericho never thought he would get captured by the Brotherhood. Then again, he never thought his past would be revealed or that he would fall in love with a villain. A MALE villain. Jericho/Wykkyd slash
1. Chapter 1

Me: This story is just written as writer's block fiction.

Wykkyd: …

Me: It is indeed a Jericho/Wykkyd

Wykkyd: … (Eye roll)

Me: …Creepy… I don't own the Teen Titans.

Jericho couldn't believe that he had gotten himself captured. One moment he was fighting Cinderblock, the next moment he was getting picked up by the stone giant's hand wrapped around his waist. Oddly enough, he didn't get crushed. Apparently, Kyd Wykkyd wanted him alive. The giant, in his rumbling voice, muttered something about weirdo, gay fan boys. He then proceeded to tell Jericho that he was uncommonly quiet and compliant for a hostage. All Jericho could do was shrug.

Finally, after hours of walking through the city, and destroying most of it,  
Cinderblock stopped at an old Wayne Industries building. Jericho cocked his head to the side but said nothing (obviously!). Once inside, they were greeted by See-More and Kyd Wykkyd. That's when Jericho started to get scared and struggle. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, which confused the villains.

Wykkyd stepped up to the still struggling boy and forcefully grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. Jericho stared fearfully into the other mute's eyes, his own green eyes widening. Finally Wykkyd seemed satisfied that the body-jumper was going to be still. He released his chin and waved towards Cinderblock and See-More, who had been chuckling the whole time. Cinderblock put his hand in front of Jericho's eyes so he couldn't see where he was going.

When Cinderblock moved his hand, Jericho could immediately tell that they weren't in the same room. Hundreds of villains were shouting and cheering as the frightened mute was brought into the room. He shook, struggled, and silently screamed as the villains laughed. When their chuckling died down they realized that the Honorary Titan wasn't making any noise.

"Oi! What's wrong with his voice?" Punk Rocket shouted from the crowd.

Jericho's three escorts all stared in confusion at the trembling hero. Cinderblock put him down and watched as the green eyed boy put a hand to throat as if on impulse. He then lowered his hand slowly as the criminals in the room watched curiously. Someone shouted something about checking his throat, and Jericho's eyes widened. He took a step back and covered his neck.

Wykkyd stepped closer and glanced at See-More who grabbed hold of Jericho's wrists. Cautiously, Kyd pulled down the collar of the younger boy's shirt and was shocked when he saw a thin pale scar spread across his throat. This new development shocked all villains into silence. Suddenly, Jericho jerked as Wykkyd's eyes glowed an angry ruby. He seemed to shimmer in the air and disappear only to reappear a second later.

Wykkyd pointed at a screen and pictures began to flash across it as an angelic voice flowed over the speakers.

_A young boy about eight or nine was being dragged across the floor like a puppet and roughly thrown into a cell._

_**They called me a devil, said I was evil. Like my mother. I didn't believe them but they believed themselves. I was taken away from my brother, William, and my father. My mother was already dead, killed by the men she made me promise not to hurt.**_

_Another man came and retrieved the boy dragging him to a raised wooden platform. He was once again thrown onto the floor. A child's voice could be heard calling out to the boy._

"_No! Don't hurt him! Joseph! Joseph, please!"_

_**My younger brother was so brave, and yet he said I was the hero of the family. No matter what, I could always count on my brother.**_

"_William! Stay back! I'll be okay, just stay away from these men!" the boy cried to the child who had run into the room. The child, William, had blonde hair, like the other boy, with blue eyes that contrasted against the other's green ones. William was pulled away from the platform by another man who seemed to be an older version of Joseph._

_**I don't care how brave my brother thought I was. I was scared to death about what was going to happen. I couldn't fight against these men lest they think themselves right. I was stuck.**_

"_Quiet, boy! Or you'll get a worse punishment then what's about to happen!" A rough voice growled from above Joseph. An older man leaned down yanked the blonde boy up by his white shirt. He grabbed a nearby knife and slit it across the boy's throat. It missed his windpipe, but cut his vocal chords. William screamed._

"_The man you possessed," the old man snarled, "didn't die, so we couldn't kill ya!"_

_The old man left and William and Joseph's apparent father ran up to him, tying a rag to his throat to stop his bleeding._

_**I didn't die that day, but I wish I had. My voice was stolen from me in such a way that I could never get it back. No matter how much I begged.**_

The villains seemed to snap out of a daze as the mini horror movie ended. They turned to stare up at the now silently sobbing hero. All of them wondered how such a kid could grow up to be a hero after what he had endured. A few of the female villains took a step towards the platform as Jericho collapsed onto his knees and hugged himself, their motherly instincts kicking in. Finally, Angel broke through the crowd and kneeled down by the mute boy. She wrapped her arms around him, and he instantaneously melted in his enemy's arms. '_Ironic'_ he thought '_I've found true motherly comfort in my enemy's hands_.'

She pulled him away and fixed her golden eyes on the mute hero. The hard gaze she was going to give him melted at the sight of him so broken. As damaged as she had seen heroes get, they always seemed to jump back on their feet, but one look at this scared, trembling boy and everyone would wonder how he would get back on _his_ feet. Angel didn't think he could. Nearly all the female villains had circled around him by that time. As soon as he noticed, he put his head down, his cheeks tinged pink. The women squealed at how cute he looked.

The cameras had zoomed in on this and the rest of the female villains cooed and squealed as Jericho's gay admirers blushed. The girl's surrounding Jericho cooed with delight as he hid his face in Angel's shoulder in embarrassment. Finally, Angel noticed a bloody spot on Jericho's shirt, and she gasped. The others surrounding the mute followed her gaze and paled at the sight of the blood covered fabric. They weren't hemophobic; they were protective of their new "hostage".

Jericho glanced at the spot and immediately started to unclasp the golden bands on his wrists. He untied the golden waist band and tugged off his purple vest. Finally, he unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt. He yanked it off and inspected the gash on his arm. He wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't lanky. He had just enough muscles to impress. As soon as he noticed everyone staring at him, he blushed and went back to staring at the cut on his arm.

"Here," Angel said to him," I got it." She inspected the gash and nodded to Kyd Wykkyd. He disappeared and reappeared with a moist towel and ace bandages. Angel took the towel and gently dabbed at the cut. Jericho didn't even flinch as the pressure was applied. This made Angel wonder, _'How much pain did he go through exactly?'_ She wrapped his arm with the bandages and tied it tightly. Suddenly a quiet growling sounded, although with how quiet the room was, everyone could hear it.

Jericho blushed as all eyes turned to him. Angel's eyes narrowed as she stared at the embarrassed boy.

"How long have you gone without food?" she asked. Jericho held up two fingers and Angel's eyes softened. "Two hours?" she asked. Jericho grinned at her sheepishly and signed four letters that she easily deciphered. "DAYS!" She shrieked. The green eyed boy scratched the back of his head nervously as everyone in the room gaped at him.

Jericho didn't know what all the commotion was about. It was normal for him to go days without food. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote in his beautiful, curly handwriting, _I've gone without it for longer._ She stared at him and said," How long?" _Four days_. The answer was simple yet disturbing. Angel, or any villain for that matter, couldn't imagine going four days without food.

Angel made up her mind after brief deliberation, and dragged the hero out of the room towards the cafeteria/kitchen. Jericho's usual escorts, plus the rest of the Hive Five, followed closely behind. The shocked boy stumbled but regained his balance quickly. In fact all his movements were quick for someone who had gone two days without food. This made his official 'mother' wonder how often it was for him to go so long without food. And most importantly, how did the Titans not notice it? All these questions disturbed her and angered her at the Titans lack of care.

When they finally made it to the dining hall, only Johnny Rancid and a few other villains, who saw everything on the TV in the room, were there. Johnny grinned at the still shirtless boy. Cinderblock, See-More, and Kyd glared at the motorcyclist as Angel made Jericho a plate. When she came back, said boy was shocked at the amount of food on the tray. She set it down in front of him and disappeared again only to reappear out of nowhere with two glasses, one filled with orange juice and the other filled with milk.

Jericho just stared at the amount of food on the plate. He had never seen so much in his life. Angel had gotten him two pieces of toast with blackberry jam, two scrambled eggs at least, grits, oatmeal, and pancakes with butter, syrup, and raspberries. He picked up a piece of toast and ate it slowly to give his stomach time to welcome it. He occasionally drank some orange juice as he finished his toast off. He then got started on the oatmeal. He managed to finish that, his milk, and half of his pancakes before giving up.

Angel thought that was satisfactory for someone who could, and would, go days without eating. She knew that most other guys would eat all of that in ten seconds flat and then ask for seconds. The other Hive Five members bombarded him with questions as Angel cleaned up the plate. She returned to Gizmo and Billy laughing at the red that tinged Jericho's cheeks. It was then she noticed the tired look on his face.

"How long have you gone without sleep?" she asked with narrowed eyes. He held four fingers and Angel asked hopefully," Days?" Jericho shook his head. He pointed up then held his thumb and index finger apart a bit. Angel sighed. She should have expected that."Months," she said flatly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jericho flinched then nodded.

Cinderblock held his hand down just low enough for Jericho to sit on it comfortably. He then proceeded to walk out, following Angel's orders. The young hero began to slouch slightly, and his eyes drooped. Angel flew up to him and whispered soothing words that caused Jericho's eyes to droop further. She pushed him down gently with some protesting on the mute's side, but finally she managed to get him to lie down. He fell asleep almost instantaneously causing his 'mother' to smile. The others were shocked.

Suddenly, Cinderblock paused and said," Where are we taking him to sleep?" All eyes turned to Wykkyd who looked at them with a 'What' face. They grinned and he sighed and nodded. Angel literally flew at him and hugged him. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANYOU!" She said. Wykkyd just looked at her with a 'Get the fudge off of me' look. The other members of his team burst out laughing.

When Jericho awoke he found himself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly, everything from about three hours ago flooded his memory. Instead of trembling and crying like he would have done at any other time of his life, he smiled fondly. He then got out of bed…and immediately noticed the black shirt covering his torso. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He opened the door and almost stepped on Angel, who was asleep at the foot of the door. He smiled and gently shook her shoulder. She moaned and glared at him making him fall into silent hysterics.

"You should get more sleep," Angel said in her motherly way. He stubbornly shook his head, and then grinned when she began to scold him on not getting enough sleep. He promised her to get more sleep at night and she finally settled down. That's when she noticed the familiar black shirt hanging on his frame. She grinned and said," Wearing Wykkyd's clothes, are we?" Jericho's eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks at the teasing tone in her voice.

He remembered something and dug out some paper and and a pencil, two things he was never without. _What are we going to do about me being a hero? I have to go some time_. He handed her the paper and she frowned. Suddenly he had an idea. He plucked the paper from her grip and wrote, _If the Titans find me in one week, I'll go back with them. If, for some reason, they don't, I'll stay._ Angel nodded in agreement and rushed to tell everyone else.

Surprisingly, the villains cheered at the news. This caused Jericho to blush, which in turn caused some of the others to blush. The Hive Five ran up to him with huge grins on their faces. Suddenly, Gizmo and Wykkyd frowned. Giz whispered something to Wykkyd who nodded and disappeared. He reappeared and Gizmo hooked up a little box to the DVD player.

"When I was spying on the Titans, I noticed this. Sorry Jericho," Gizmo said as he turned on the giant TV. Jericho's eyes widened as the mini movie started.

_Robin and Starfire were sitting on the coach watching some random TV show. Herald walked in and smirked at the two, but decided to leave them in peace. Something seemed to dawn on him as he headed towards the kitchen. He turned to the couple sitting on the coach and asked, "Do either of you know where Jericho is?" Both teens shook their heads._

"_Is he still asleep?" Robin asked. Herald shook his head. "Naw. That boy never sleeps in. Wonder if he went for a walk." All three teens looked at each other and shrugged. No one else even noticed that Jericho wasn't there and all forgot about it. All forgot about him._

Jericho hung his head as tears dripped out of his eyes. All villains in the room looked at him in sympathy. They knew that if they were ever missing, the other villains would go on a friggin' man hunt for them. The young hero looked even more broken. Angel immediately darted over and pulled him into a hug to try to comfort the poor boy. She pulled away from him with a stern look. "If they don't even know your sleeping patterns, they aren't your friends. How could they not notice if you never eat or if you're always tired?"

Jericho stared at Angel as she went into a full blown rant. Billy seemed to notice something, which he pointed out to See-More. They grinned and walked up to the (ex-) Hero. Billy's grin widened as he began to tease him on wearing Wykkyd's shirt. The rest of the villains overheard and laughed at the red mute. Wykkyd just looked at them like they were stupid even though all in the room could see the tiniest tinge of red on his cheeks. This is when See-More came and "accidently" bumped Jericho into Kyd Wykkyd. Unfortunately, he bumped Jericho a little too hard.

All the villains eyes widened as Jericho's lips crashed onto Wykkyd's. Jericho immediately pulled away from the teleporter who actually looked a little happy about the unplanned kiss. The Hive Five laughed as Wykkyd pulled Jericho back in for another kiss. Jericho instantly turned red at the contact, but he didn't do anything to pull away.

Me: So what do you think? I know this is my first slash, but hey.

Jericho: (signing frantically) why'd you have to put me into this one?

Me: (Shrug) Wykkyd's my favorite villain, you're my favorite hero. Put two and two together and you have a Wykkyd/Jericho fanfic.

Wykkyd: (Grinning like a maniac and signing) I kinda liked it.

Me and Jericho: …O.O


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I'VE GOTTEN LIKE 6 REVIEWS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE. IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE A WRITERS BLOCK FIC BUT BEGGERS CAN'T BE CHOOSERS SO… I WILL CONTINUE AS REQUESTED! LOVE TO ALL MAH FANS! PEACE!**


	3. Neko Arrive!

Me: well I got so many reviews asking me to continue so be prepared!

Jericho: (signing hesitantly) you're continuing?

Me: Yes.

Wykkyd: (grinning like a maniac) great… (Grabs Jericho into a hug)

Me: Awwww! ^-^ Oh I am going to put another character in my story. And she's a neko! And a vampire! And a dark angel!

It had been officially a week since Jericho had been captured by Cinderblock and kissed by Kyd Wykkyd. It was the deadline. If the Titans didn't come through that door in literally one minute, Jericho would officially be a villain. Wykkyd's eyes were narrowed and he hugged his boyfriend possessively. Thirty seconds to go. Everyone held their breath as the clock reached five seconds. Then…

**BEEEEEEEP**

No Teen Titans in sight. There was a collective sigh from the villains. Wykkyd loosened his hold on Jericho only slightly and grinned. In his excitement, Jericho wheeled around and kissed Kyd gently. Now the Titans wouldn't get in the way of their relationship. What he didn't know was that one Titan _was_ in their hideout. Luckily she wasn't looking for Jericho.

Kimeko grumbled to herself as she squeezed through the small vent. She didn't like the order from Bird Brain at all. 'Stupid Robin. We should be looking for Jericho not trying to infiltrate the stupid villains,' she thought. She could hear cheers from somewhere up ahead. Her ears perked up at the sound, and her tail swished excitedly. 'The sooner I capture one of them, the sooner I get out. Although, they sound awfully happy about something…' she mused in her head. She squirmed her way to the noise and grinned at ruckus.

Suddenly a creaking sound filled the sound filled the air. She then noticed the rusted part of the vent and cursed Robin under her breath. The vent gave another groan and fell open. She shrieked as she plummeted towards the ground and slammed into something soft. Her ears pressed against her head at the feeling in her butt, and her tail flicked around in pain.

She found the courage to look up at the hundreds of villains staring at her and she squeaked quietly. Her ears drooped in embarrassment. 'Wow! Cliché moment!' she thought bitterly in her head. She stared at the ground with her cheeks burning. Then she felt someone…pet her? Against her better judgment, she pushed into the hand and purred. A pang of sadness filled her. 'That's how Jericho used to pet me…' she whimpered in her head.

She opened her eyes to see who could possibly be petting her like Jericho and BAM! He was right in front of her. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned, launching herself at Jericho with such might that he stumbled backwards with a silent laugh. She purred and nuzzled him again as he stroked her ears. "I-I w-w-was so-o wor-r-ried ab-bout you!" she forced out between sobs of happiness. He smiled sheepishly at her and gestured around her and him. After a few more hand motions, she grinned and wiped the tears that flooded down her cheeks.

"As long as they're not trying to kill you, I'm fine with it. And I won't tell Boy Blunder anything," she said quietly. Her ears twitched as someone walked up from the crowd. She turned around and grinned at Angel.

The golden eyed girl smiled back at her hesitantly and reached up to pet her. Meko's look turned excited and she nudged at Angel's hand, her purple eyes gleamed with excitement. When Angel stroked the neko's ears they quivered. A groan from the floor took hold of the purple eyed girl's attention and she stared sheepishly at the cyclops on the floor.

See-More glared up at the neko girl standing above him. Suddenly she giggled. "You have-I'll get it," she laughed. She leaned forward and smiled at him sheepishly. He leaned back until he almost fell over then he just gave in and shut his eyes. Until he felt something wet and a little soft on his cheek. His eyes snapped open to see her face centimeters from his, her tongue pressed firmly against his cheek where a little bit of his breakfast had fallen against his face.

It was silent around them as Meko licked away a bit of biscuit that had stuck to his cheek. She pulled away and looked up with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Buttermilk," she said, "It's my favorite." She grinned at him hesitantly.

He smirked as something on her own cheek caught his attention. He leaned forward, and she let out a squeak of surprise as See-More licked her cheek. "It's my favorite, too," he said with a smirk. Her face turned red and she stumbled over her words. "Thanks…" she managed to mutter.

Jericho was struggling not to burst into silent hysterics at Kimeko. See-More had better watch his step around her. Even though she looked sweet and innocent, she could punch someone all the way to Maine if she felt like it. Jericho watched as See-More's hand slowly made its way to the back of her thigh. Her eyes widened and her ears flattened against her head. Her eyes then narrowed and she smirked.

See-More was shocked as Kimeko leaned forward again. Then he was suddenly flying in the air. Wait… He couldn't fly. He landed on his butt and groaned as he fell backwards. Meko's eyes blazed red as she stomped towards him. No joke. They were ruby colored. Suddenly she stopped. A look of fear flashed across her face and she fell.

See-More was stunned. He stared at her from his spot. Jericho darted over to her and desperately tried to shake her awake. She stirred and pushed herself into a sitting position. Jericho silently pleaded to her, gesturing wildly to her and then his arm. She shook her head stubbornly. Jericho frowned and clasped his hands together.

Finally, looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. "I'm so sorry about this Jericho," she murmured to the mute. She gingerly held his arms with both her hands and parted her lips. Fangs protruded from her mouth. She glanced at him again and bit down on his arm. Jericho bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He would do anything to help his only true friend. She pulled away after only seconds and collapsed onto him. He tenderly stroked her hair as her eyes drooped.

Angel walked over to them and asked the obvious question, "What was that about?" Jericho pulled out paper and a pencil and jotted down a quick note. Angel read it aloud so everyone could hear. _She's part vampire. Just enough so that she needs blood every once in a while. Normally she would just eat some raw meat and she would be fine._ The villains were silent as the absorbed this information. Soon, however, See-More walked over to them.

He stared down at the sleeping girl and reached down. He picked her up and carefully shifted her so that he held her bridle style. "I'll let her sleep in my room," he said reluctantly. He walked down the various halls towards the door marked _See-More_. He gingerly set her down and walked out of the room.

Kimeko woke up a few minutes after and wandered the hallways pretty much aimlessly until she somehow managed to find her way back to the really big room. She looked around lazily and thought, 'How the shiznict did I get here?' Oh well, beggers can't be choosers so…

Finally she stumbled upon See-More, literally, who was passed out somewhere in the hall. She grinned and poked him cautiously. Bored of that, she leaned down and ever so lovingly screamed, "SEE-MORE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" The boy in question shot up and shouted something about Billy Numerous. He came back to the world and stared at the neko, who was laughing hysterically on the ground.

Meanwhile with Jericho and Wykkyd

Jericho snuggled into Wykkyd's chest with a contented, and silent, sigh of contentment. The gothic boy stirred Jericho giggled at the distant expression on his face. Wykkyd smirked as Jericho turned away, pretending to be asleep. To 'wake him up' Wykkyd wrapped his arms around his waist and turned him around. He pressed his lips firmly to Jericho's and smirked at his boyfriend's startled expression. Jericho then grinned and returned the kiss, much to Wykkyd's happiness.

Jericho stood up and tugged on a shirt causing Kyd to frown. "_I like you better without a shirt on…_" he said through the telepathic connection. Jericho turned around startled at his words only to meet Wykkyd's mischievous look. With wide eyes and a hint of playfulness, Jericho ran full speed out of the room. Kyd took off after him with a huge smile on his face.

This was a game they played often. Wykkyd would say something pervy and Jericho would hall ass out of the room. They always somehow managed to make it back to the room where they would collapse on the bed and laugh silently until they fell back to sleep. And today was no exception to their routine.

This time however, someone came running into the room yelling about a robbery they were going to do. Jericho looked nervous and hesitant when they came upon the store, but Wykkyd put his arms around the petite boy and led him to the back of the building where they were met with a gruesome sight. See-More had Kimeko pressed against the wall, his lips connected with hers in a very passionate kiss. Wykkyd walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulder.

Jericho leaned against the wall from the pain of the laughter. Meko looked startled and sheepish while See-More, in a word, was pissed. He started to shout about random things and privacy. This, however, made it even funnier. And to top it all off, both teens were very red now.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Silently, they crept into store via back door. Jericho helped Wykkyd pry open the cash registers while See-More and Meko stole random stuff. (Finally) the Titans, Titans East plus Herald, showed up and were, to say the least, shocked.

"Jericho! We were so worried about you...Kimeko, why are you holding See-More hand?" Herald asked in confusion. Angel suddenly mystically appeared and began to scream at the Titans who stood there dumbfounded. "HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THE SCAR? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE'S ALWAYS TIRED? DID YOU NEVER NOTICE HE NEVER EATS? HUH! HUH! DID YOU KNOW MEKO'S ALSO A VAMPIRE? WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?" she shouted at them. The Titans looked stunned.

Angel then proceeded to drag Jericho and Meko up to the middle of the room. "They can choose whether or not to stay with us or return to you!" she said confidently. Jericho and Meko looked at each other with an '_are you serious?_' look adorning their faces. The Titans were pleading on one side while all they got from the villains were sad looks. 'Holy shiznict! They actually think we're going to leave them?' Meko thought.

She lowered her head and calmly walked to Robin. She could feel See-More's heartbreak. She looked up slowly at the smug heroes. And slapped Robin right across his face. She glared at him with ruby colored eyes while Robin met her eyes with wide ones. "**How dare you? You call yourselves friends? I can hardly look at you now!"** Her voice was a female demon's and she began to float. She grabbed her own shoulders and curled into a ball midair. Then she snapped into spread eagle position while wings unfurled from her back.

Meko's hair was now loose and flowed to her waist. Her eyes were purple rimmed with a chilling red. She now wore a shirt that resembled Esmeralda's except it showed her belly a bit and was cut low in the back for her wings. It looked just like her eyes with purple for the main color and red seems. Her skirt went to her ankles and had long slits up each side to her mid thigh. She had on black boots that went to her knees, and she looked pissed off.

Robin and the other Titans stared at her with shock, fear, and awe. She grinned shot her hand out towards them. A sphere of darkness molded over them. She clenched her fist and the sphere began to shrink. Suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped in shock and looked down at See-More. Her eyes returned to normal and, slowly, so did the rest of her body. Without wings she couldn't stay in the air and fell to the ground. Until See-More caught her that is.

Meko mustered up the strength to glare at Robin as he was set free of the black sphere before falling into See-More again out of pure exhaustion. The Titans stared at their feet out of shame and embarrassment. "I guess they're staying with you then, huh?" Cyborg said. See-More nodded. "If she comes back in tears saying that you broke her heart, I'll go to jail for murder," Cyborg finished with a grin, "Just…Take care of my little sister, okay?" See-More looked up at him and nodded, "I would never hurt her. And Hell I didn't know she was your sister!"

Meko yanked the cyclops into a hug and kissed him while Jericho did the same with Wykkyd. The Titans stared open mouthed at the sight. The two former Titans pulled away blushing but the two villains weren't going to let them get away that easily. Jericho and Meko were pulled back in again.

It has been exactly 15 since those incidents occurred and many things have changed. See-More started offering his blood in place of Jericho's and Wykkyd and Jericho decided to adopt a half-demon child. It turned out to be a girl named Reah…And Reah had a twin brother named Silver. Reah had hot pink hair with black stripes in it and Silver was named after the color of his hair so yeah… Reah's eyes matched her hair in pink and had black swirls with little purple flecks in them. Silver had black eyes with flecks of gold in them and little swirls of light grey.

Meko had twins, too. Only they were actually born to her. Their names were Ai and Dai. They had the same black hair and frosty blue eyes. Ai wore hers in two long pigtails that reached her waist while Dai wore his in soft tendrils that hung in his eyes. They both wore blue and black headphones that were always blasting some kind of techno music were constantly told stories with Jericho and Wykkyd's twins, who might have a crush on Meko and See-More's twins, about the horrid Robin and the Titans. The only ones who seemed okay were Raven, because she was half-demon, and Cyborg, because he protected the ex-Titans.

Reah, Silver, Ai and Dai grew up surrounded by villains and their children along with the occasional visit from Bianca, Bee and Cyborg's daughter. Of course, with their parents being who they are, they were bound to run into trouble sometime or another.

Me: I felt kinda bad for See-More. He had his best friend taken away from him so I gave him a girlfriend! :)

See-More: Okay, Okay…you were kinda cute in the story, but why did we have kids?

Me: Dunno! ;) felt like it…

Jericho: And me and Wykkyd have adopted twins?

Wykkyd: I don't mind. I think they kinda complete the whole little family thing she was going for.

Me: Side note! Ai is pronounced I and Dai is pronounced die. Reah is pronounced Ray- uh! Silver is pronounced…Silver! Working on an OHHC fic that has Ai and Dai in it, too.


End file.
